Nereus' Story
I sat fishing in the great heat. The group of young children had left, after I had told them the story of Sieghart. As I day-dreamed I noticed a boat floating by, in which a young, formally dressed girl sat. Here hair was a fair auburn with at small bow a the back, here eyes a pinky brown that glistened in the sun. I felt hypnotised as she looked at me, smiling and waving. I waved back before a much older man who shared her hair colour turned her away, he was dressed in a Count's suit as he glared at me, I knew who he was, he was the mayor. That young lady was the daughter of the Mayor? As the Mayor turned away, she glanced back quickly with smile, I grinned back as she went out of sight. I sighed and blushed. I was in love. -- The coming few years my life was as boring as usual, fishing for Pike, telling stories to flocking children. The small group of 5 that I first met had spoke of me back in town, the group multiplying by 2 every now and then. 7 years of this, I had became globally known, Bermisiahians and Xenians had travelled far to hear stories from he "Rivers Son" as the children named me, for I knew nothing of my parents. One day, as I sat fishing, I heard the creaking of the worn wooden dock, I turned to meet a familiar face, I couldn't pin point who it was before I saw her eyes. It was the mayors daughter. "Good morning Mr. Son" her heavenly voice massaged my ears, I couldn't speak. "That is your name, is it not? Rivers Son?" She questioned, I struggled to reply. "N-no, no my lady. My name is Nereus Erenfried, reffered to as the... The Rivers Son." She giggled, I blushed, lowering my hat over my eyes, kicking a pebble. "But... You can call me that." I glanced upwards to see her lowering her head in a respectful manner. "It is a honour to speak to you, Mr Erenfried. I am yet to introduce myself..." I looked up at her, eyes locking. "I am Shannon Falcington, Daughter of Nohansen Falcington, Mayor of these lands." I felted I was about to drift off with the combination of her beauty and voice. There was an awkward silence, as we stood. "May, I sit with you, Mr Erenfried?" I didn't notice until a second later, I was to deep in thought. "Um... Of course, my lady." She giggled, walking towards me. "I'm sorry if this troubles you, but may you refer to me as Shannon? I feel like a tyrant when people call me formalities." I grinned, coming back to my senses. "Of course Shannon." -- We sat at the edge of the dock, looking into the sunset. We had been for an hour now, barely a word escaping us. She suddenly fell on my shoulder, appearing sound asleep. She looked so innocent, smiling as she breathed softly, I blushed, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes a few seconds later, I didn't notice until she giggled. "You're so caring..." I glanced back at her, she was barely a few centimetres away from me, moving closer every second. She closed her eyes. "And gentle..." she blushed. She then kissed me. It was a perfect scene, the glow of the sun, the sound of the ocean. (A/N: SO CHEESY! D:) -- Nereus rocked back and fourth atop his sleeping bag in the fetal position as his fellow street urchin, Chirashi, cooked the catch of the day in tears. "That was SERIOUSLY your first snog? Blimey, where have you been Nereus? Hehheh!" Nereus leaped out of his seat and yelled in anger. "LIKE YOU EVER HAD, CLEAVERBRAIN!" Chirashi put a finger on Nereus' lip, and passed him his half of the fish. "I don't need to buddy, I've already got enough charm on me!" Chirashi lifted his large tattered hat and winked. Nereus stuffed the fish in his mouth, and growled as it wiggled in his mouth. "So what should I do then, Casanova?" Nereus mocked, as Chirashi fiddled with his breakfast/lunch/dinner with his broken fork. "... I dunno, recite a poem? Visit her and sing at her balcony? Be creative, you're the brains aren'tcha? I'm not stopping ya." Nereus tapped the dirt, until an idea came to mind: "Chirashi!" the man choked on his food, and glared up. "What!?" Nereus grinned like he never had before. "We're gonna need bait... Lots and lots of bait..."